


Secret Boyfriend vs Blind Date

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kinda Crackish, M/M, pretty pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae is perfectly content not telling his parents about his relationship. That is until they decided to set him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Boyfriend vs Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> I have such a bad case of writer's block. This is possibly the most choppy thing I have written but I figured I can get over it by writing more, so this basically just me trying to get over writer's block.

“When are you going to tell your parents that we’re together?” Mark asked, as he pulled away from Youngjae, eliciting a whine of protest from the other.

Youngjae shrugged and leaned back in to capture Mark’ lips again but the elder was too fast. “Youngjae-ah, I’m serious.” He said slowly moving away from Youngjae  to the other end of the couch.

Youngjae shrugged “Preferably never.” He said, completely honestly.

Mark rolled his eyes. “Why not?”

Youngjae sighed. “This is the 10th time you’ve asked and it’s still the same answer, hyung. They won’t be ready for it. It took them so long to accept me coming out. How do you think they’re going to feel when I tell them I’m dating an foreign older guy who bleaches his hair, has who multiple piercings and plays bass in an alternative rock band.”

Mark chuckled. “First off the band thing is a side thing and it’s not like I plan on doing it for a living and secondly, You make me sound like a total badass.” He said.

Youngjae laughed and rolled his eyes. “Only on the outside. We both know on the inside that you’re just a puppy loving, rom-com watching, cuddle monster.”

“Exactly. And why wouldn’t your parents approve a puppy loving, rom-com watching, cuddle monster.” Mark asked, eyebrow raised.

“Because they’ll only focus on the ‘negatives’.” Youngjae protested.

Mark sighed. Despite his dark image and aura, he had never been comfortable with sneaking around. However, his boyfriend with his angelic smiles and cute sweaters seemed to the expert of both lying and manipulating Mark to go along with him. (Mark added it to the list of reasons he believed Youngjae could probably rule the world if he set his mind to it.)

“How would you know if you’ve never even tried to tell them?” Mark tried again.

“You don’t understand. They’re really conservative.” Youngjae said with an exasperated sigh.

“How would I know? You haven’t even let me see them. You have to admit that that’s a bit too paranoid.” Mark countered.

“I prefer cautious.” Youngjae replied without missing a beat.

Both boys sighed simultaneously. In their 7 months together

“But you haven’t told your parents either.” Youngjae protested.

“That’s because you told me not to.”

“You don’t how powerful the gossip circles of elder women are.” Youngjae warned.

Mark sighed, despite the numerous times they had had this conversation, he still hadn’t thought of a comeback to that.

******

Youngjae breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed the quietness in the hallway as he opened the door. He could do without an interrogation right now. The topic of his parents was one of the few things that put a strain on his relationship with Mark.

But his relief was short-lived as his mother suddenly popped out of the kitchen, a big grin on her face.

“Youngjae-ah, you’ll never guess what?”

Youngjae forced himself to smile and play along “What?” he asked, though he couldn’t care less.

“I found you a date for tonight.” She said with an excited giggle “Well, not exactly a date but if all goes well…” she trailed off with a laugh crossing her fingers.

Youngjae stood frozen. “Come again.” He muttered, extremely confused by his mother’s excitement.

“Okay so I met this lady at yoga. She used to come for the evening classes, but her younger son has some classes at that time so she switched to the morning classes. Anyway, she was really sweet, and guess what, her elder son is gay and single. They’re from America, they moved here for their elder son’s education. So anyway, we decided we could all go out for dinner together tonight and maybe you two could hit it off.” She said gleefully, clearly proud of herself for finding a date for her son.

“So you set me up with a complete stranger?” Youngjae asked incredulously.

Mrs. Choi shook her head, undeterred by Youngjae’s lack of enthusiasm “He seems lovely Youngjae-ah, he majors in Finance and he works part-time at the shelter. Isn’t that lovely, plus he is….” His mother continued ranting, listing out all the positive attributes of this guy.

Youngjae groaned. The only thing going through his head was how to bring this up with Mark. The elder would insist that they come clean and Youngaje wasn’t ready for that.

He needed a plan. ~~Or at least a pla.~~

******

“Mark, guess what?” his mom asked as he entered the house, mood still dampened from his conversation with Youngjae. He forced himelf to put on a smile, before turning to his mum. “What is it?” he asked.

“I made a new friend at yoga today. We thought we would go out to dinner together, with both families tonight. She has a son who’s gay, I think you two might hit it off. He sounds like a lovely young boy. He loves dogs, he’s a senior in high school and he’s part of a choir that sings at the hospital during the weekends. Isn’t that nice?”

Mark’s eyes widened at the familiar description. “Do you know this son’s name?” he asked.

“Um Choi Young-something, I can’t remember Young-bum, Youngyeom, no that’s not it.” She continued, more to herself than Mark.

“Youngjae.” Mark breathed out.

His mum’s eyes lit up “Yeah, Youngjae! That’s right. Anyway don’t forget to dress well.” She reminded Mark.

He nodded solemnly, keeping his cool façade as he walked up the stairs. Once he was safely in his room, he let put a whoop of joy.

Mark’s gleeful dance around the room was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. His eyes lit up as he noticed the caller ID as Youngjae. He answered quickly, ready to tell his boyfriend the good news.

“You’ll never believe it hyung. My parents are trying to set me up with someone.” Youngjae said, cutting straight to the chase.

“Really?” Mark said, a smile on his face. Youngjae was too riled up to notice the lack of jealously in Mark’s voice. He went on.

 “He sounds like a complete asshole. Apparently, he’s very American. What does that even mean? And he’s majoring in Finance. First off, how boring is that?  And, he volunteers at a shelter in the weekends, I bet he just does it because he thinks it makes his resume look good. He probably wears a suit all the time and pronounces encyclopedia, encyclo _pae_ dia. My parents say he’s the perfect good boy, which basically translates to Boring Asshole. I can’t believe my parents are trying to set me up with a college boy, hyung..” Youngjae protested.

“You’re already a senior. You’re going to college next year, plus I’m in college student majoring in Finance .” Mark pointed out.

“Yes, but my parents didn’t set us up.” Youngjae retorted.

Mark sighed, Youngjae could be annoyingly oblivious sometimes.

 _‘_ _I_ _’_ _m done dropping hints_ _.’_ he thought to himself before replying.

“Nope it was Jackson’s need to protect little kids, your penchant for getting into clubs even though your underage and your extremely low tolerance for alcohol, if I remember correctly.” Mark said teasingly, a smirk tugging on his face.

“Yeah.” Youngjae replied sheepishly.

Mark laughed at the younger’s embarrassment. “So what’s your plan?” he said, switching the subject.

“If the guy’s an ass, which I’m pretty sure he will be because come on, I’ll just tell my parents that I’m not interested. If he as wonderful as my parents claim, I’ll just tell him the truth and hope that he’s not offended.” Youngjae offered.

“You’d be more comfortable telling a stranger about our relationship than telling your parents.” Mark said incredulously.

Youngjae sighed “Not this again, hyung. You know what, I have to leave in an hour, I’ll talk to you later.” He said, hanging up before Mark could protest.

******

Youngjae sighed, as he glanced at his watch. Their guests were already 5 minutes late. Youngjae wasn’t really one to be talking about punctuality but arguing with Mark always put him in a bad mood, and in this case, overly critical.

“Smile Youngjae” his father chided. “You don’t want to scare this boy away.”

Youngjae deepened his scowl in rebellion before forcing a smile on his lips. (His father was never one to be crossed.)

“Oh there come Mr. and Mrs. Tuan.” His mom said excitedly waving at the newcomers enthusiastically.

Youngjae started as he heard the familiar name. Youngjae’s eyes widened as his eyes fell on the very familiar frame, brown eyes twinkling in mischief.

He felt his phone buzz suddenly and checked his messages to see a new one from Mark that said:

_Sorry I_ _’_ _m just a boring asshole_


End file.
